dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Angel
Story In his first on screen apperance, the Doctor lands in Port Babbage in the mid 1800's. He arrives to explore the infamous city. While wandering the streets he notices a group of people circled around a body on the floor. When the death looks accidental and mysterious, the Doctor takes action. He meets a young chap called Greg Hutch who witnessed the death of this man by the hands of an unkown flying "Angel". Greg explains what he saw, and the Doctor suggests they head back the folowwing night to try & see who or what it is. After being chased by it, they run into the Officer who works for the Babbage Athorities. They explain the situation and the Officer agrees this needs to end tonight. Across the city Mayor Ryan Trallis adresses the council of Babbage ensuring a safe city and crime will be stopped. Shortly after this speech a man called Kyle approches him about the previous nights murder in the town. Ryan asks questions and kills poor Kyle for "getting involved". The Doctor arrives at the city hall and speaks to the Mayor who recodnices him as the infamous Time Lord, the Doctor. They discuss things and the Doctor finds out he is one of the Vesterkind. It turns out that due to the situation from his 10th Incarnations "The Stolen Earth" the Vesterkinds planet was taken but never properly returned making him homeless. Ryan blames the Doctor for being alone and vows to take it out on the Human Race. the Doctor then races with Greg & The officer to the TARDIS in search of his planet. They return it to its correct point in time & space and fly back to Babbage. The Vesterkind who has begun to convert the Humans into Vesterkinds is stopped and transported through a wormhole back to his planet. The residents become back to normal as they watch "The Angel" disappear into the heavens. The Officer asks what they should tell everyone who saw that and he suggests "An Angel". The Officer leaves Greg & The Doctor at the pier. Greg then asks what he should do now. The Doctor goes to invite him onboard the TARDIS then pauses himself saying he'd rather be alone. Greg pleads and the Doctor shoots him down with a "NO!" The Doctor departs vowing to return to Babbage in 1 year to see how things are. Synopsis The Doctor lands in Port Babbage in the mid 1800's. When deaths start occuring, The Doctor takes action. A previous action by his 10th Incarnation has to be undone to save the town. Continuity This episode has consiquences to the Doctors action of "The Stolen Earth" (DW: The Stolen Earth) This episode being the first episode of this Doctor Who series, and Doctor tells that we'll return to this point again later in the show The sonic screwdriver from the 9th & 10th Doctor is used (DW: 2005 - 2010) The same techique for moving the earth back to its proper place in space was ussed again to move Shalactop (DW: Journey's End) The TARDIS looks simular to the 9th and 10th TARDIS (DW: 2005 - 2010) Cast Kerian Twine - The Doctor Allan Rafferty - Greg Hutch (voice) TheDoctor Waffle - Greg Hutch (avatar) Ziggy London - The Officer (voice & avatar) Alien8 Snoodle, Kerian Twine, DrWho Blinker & Ryan Trallis - The Angel Ryan Gargett - Mayor Ryan Trallis (voice & avatar) Crew Kerian Twine - Writer / Producer / Editor Production Notes This episode was written after a Sneek Peak #1 was filmed in the region of Port Babbage. Been in production since October 2009. DOCTOR WHO SECOND LIFE Previous Story: N/A '''Following Story: Time Clash Category:Doctor Who Second Life Category:Doctor Who Second Life